Don't Protest
by thepragmatist
Summary: For Yullen Week theme, Protest: Kanda's sick of dealing with mobs of protesters at every press conference, but when he actually runs one over as he escapes from a particularly bad rally, he finds himself with a rather peculiar handful. AU KandaAllen


**Don't Protest**

**Author's Notes: **OMfggg... I tried so hard to finish this, but I just CAN'T. at least not now. UGH. Anyways, Happy Yullen Week! Was totally excited when I found out about it but then I just haven't the time and it's really frustrating me. *SIGH*

Anyways, I'm actually an avid Yullen fan, and I thought this would be the perfect time to write some. I'm always wanted to, but never had the time or motivation. well now i have the motivation..now for the time...

**Warnings:** KandaxAllen, Shounen-ai

-

Yuu Kanda gritted his teeth as his head throbbed painfully. Tightening his long black coat around himself, he exited the press conference. As he opened the door he was greeted with a burst of freezing air and the sounds of people rioting. Kanda frowned. He hated having to deal with situations involving huge mobs of people. His shoes thumped soundly against the ground as he walked briskly to his limo. He slid in and immediately crossed his legs, leaning back in a relaxed position.

As his limo began to drive, Kanda let out a weary and frustrated sigh. Staring blankly out the window he pondered why he had to deal with all the disquietude and chaos. Why couldn't they understand that he was doing what was best for them? He was trying. They just didn't understand.

Slamming his hand against the side of the car in frustration, Kanda assured himself that they would all eventually see the benefits of his decision.

Suddenly the car lurched back and jerked still. He heard the driver let out a gasp and scramble out of his car to see what had happened. Kanda quickly opened his door and followed suit.

All he saw were hazy gray eyes.

-

"Hey Allen!" A young teen boy turned to see his best friend running toward him. "Allen! Guess what?!" Lavi was bursting with excitement, his green eyes lit up. He skidded to stop and panted out. "Kanda Yuu's having a press conference just around the corner and a bunch of people are out there protesting! I hear a lot more are coming! We should go join!"

Allen jumped up immediately. "Let's go!" Without even letting the redhead catch his breath, Allen took off toward the press conference.

The protest was a mass of shouting, excited emotions that seemed to consume everyone and everything. Allen and Lavi were quickly swept up by mobs of chanting men and women. Some held signs or banners but most just yelled with the rest of them. Allen couldn't help but join in a couple times. It was as if, in the mob, he was no longer Allen, but just part of a greater group, a greater cause.

For the next half hour or so, Allen had no recollection of who he was, what he was doing, or where he was. He only knew that he had to keep yelling and chanting until…until..until something happened. He didn't think anyone even knew what they were asking for.

Somehow, he was separated from Lavi and shifted away from the front of the crowd. Instead he found himself drifting away from the crowd. As he distanced, he felt his adrenaline cool and his conscious return.

Allen looked around him at the empty street, impassioned shouts coming from a couple yards away on the other side of the big building. Suddenly Allen heard a loud screeching sound.

He whirled around just in time to see the front of a black car crash right into him, sending him sprawling across the pavement.

As his eyes closed and a foggy haze took over he saw long strands of black hair come into view and large warm hands encasing him.

-

A dull throb.

A flashing light.

His eyes flickered open.

Squinting in the dim room, Allen focused his eyes on the figure in the corner of the room. Letting out a small groan for attention, Allen found himself face to face with his self-declared enemy.

Kanda Yuu.

"Looks like the moyashi's awake." Allen's self-declared enemy said.

"m-moyashi?"

Kanda ignored him and focused on ringing up a maid.

"h-hey! I-I'm still talking!" Allen winced as his voice cracked. Apparently he would never be finished with puberty. "W-where am I? What happened? Wha-"

He was cut off by Kanda placing his hands on his head and examining his head for bumps or bruises.

_H-His hands…_

Allen bit his lip as he remembered how comforting his hands were.

"You seem okay." Kanda stated after examining him for a few minutes.

Reluctantly, Allen shrugged off Kanda's hands and retorted. "I feel fine. Now tell me what's going on--"

"Who are you?"

And once again, Allen was cut off.

"W-what?"

"I'll say it one more time. Who are you?"

Allen narrowed his eyes as Kanda's accusing gaze pierced through him. "I'm Allen Walker, and you?"

"Who sent you? What were you doing in front of my car? What was your purpose?"

The white-haired teen was taken aback by all the questions. "W-What do you mean? No one sent me. I was just walking in the street and YOU RAN ME OVER!"

"Che, moyashi." Kanda snorted. "You expect me to believe that?"

Before Allen could answer, the door opened and in stepped an attractive woman with long black hair.

"Here's all the information brother could find on 'Allen Walker.' He's still looking though." The woman then bent over and whispered something in Kanda's ear that made his eyes narrow.

Kanda grabbed the folder and nodded his thanks. Flipping open the thin folder, he noticed Allen gazing at him apprehensively. Deciding to let the obstinate little moyashi wait in misery for a little while longer, Kanda read through every word and fact thoroughly.

Kanda frowned again.

Without a word, he shut the file and slipped it in his bag. He turned his gaze back up to Allen who was still watching him anxiously.

"Who are you?"

Allen flopped back on his bed, utterly frustrated. "I'm not a freaking spy or whatever you think I am!"

"I know." The boy on the bed quickly turned his head to the side to stare in awe at the stoic man. "The file told me that much. Just…tell me about yourself." Kanda looked to the side, blushing a faint pink. He gritted his teeth. He could hardly believe he was trying to make conversation with the weird white-haired boy he had run over.

"No."

Kanda blinked.

"Why should I? I mean, you run me over, call me names – what does 'moyashi' even MEAN? – interrogate me, and now you want to make friends? No chance." Allen turned away defiantly. He heard Kanda let out an angry "Che" and leave the room, none too quietly.

-

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Kanda grounded out to his two advisors. "I say we just torture it out of him."

"No, Kanda. That'll only make everything worse. We need to know what his motives are, not get the public even more riled up." Linali sighed softly. "We should let him think that we believe his fake story and get him to open up to us."

"Damnit, Linali! I've already tried that. He just flat out rejected me, that stupid moyashi!"

"Don't curse at my lovely sister!" Komui, a thin Chinese man with glasses that glinted dangerously turned toward Kanda. "We know that this "Allen Walker" is just a made up alias. No one with that name exists. We also can tell by his clothing and personality that he is of no high class, placing him as a direct threat against you. And then…"

Kanda looked away as Komui continued. Ever since his father had died, Kanda had taken over his duties in trying to restore stability to the nation after a devastating war. His inauguration and procession into power was so indistinct, not many even knew what Kanda looked like. They all assumed he looked just like his father, which wasn't a fair judgment since he was a ripe eighty when he died. Therefore, Kanda was able to escape quiet easily down the—

"…secret street we had built for an escape route. We don't even know how he knew about that. It was a purely private matter and almost positively hidden from view of the public. It makes no sense, Kanda. Whoever this "Allen Walker" is, he knows quite a lot. How much, we need you to find out."

Kanda redirected his gaze to Komui.

"Fine. Tell me what to do."

-

Allen was waiting, utterly bored, when the door opened again. This time, instead of a rude man, the attractive young woman came in. Allen continued to stare at her warily as she set down a tray of food next to him, smiling.

"Well hello there." She carefully gave him a bowl of soup. "How are you feeling…moyashi-chan?"

Allen shot straight up. "I'm Allen! Not whatever that mean Kanda's been telling you!"

Linali sat back, slightly shocked before narrowing her eyes quickly. _How did he know that was Kanda? _Plastering a friendly smile on as quickly as possible, Linali continued. "I'm sorry. Allen." She corrected herself. "How are you feeling?"

Surprised that, unlike Kanda, she had complied so easily, Allen took a second to reply. "I'm fine, thank you."

"That's good. I'm Linali. I have some food for you."

Allen grinned before stuffing his face. "Wow this is all so good!" Linali only smiled, silently observing Allen's every move.

"So Allen, what do you think about Kanda?"

Allen looked up with a mouthful of food. He swallowed it all before whispering. "He's really weird."

"Hm, really? What makes you say that?"

Allen shrugged, picking up another roll. "He was just so weird. I mean, who acts all nice and checks for bruises and such but then yells at you for getting run over…by them."

Linali had to admit, Kanda could be strange.

"And then! He lives so luxuriously when millions of people are starv-" Allen promptly shut his mouth when he realized the dangers of his words.

"No, it's ok, Allen. Please continue." Linali prodded gently.

But Allen only shook his head, refusing to open his mouth. Linali sighed, knowing she had lost him. "Well have a nice meal, Allen. I hope to see you again soon."

And with that Linali left the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

-

As Linali stepped into the room, she heard her brother and Kanda arguing furiously.

"Komui, you bastard! I'm not doing anything of the sort!"

"But Kanda! You must understand the gravity of the situation. If my lovely Linali cannot pry an answer from his treacherous lips, he must not favor the kinder sex!"

Linali shook her head as Kanda's face turned bright red. "You're going senile! Linali spent a couple of minutes in there and you expect him to declaring his love for her?"

"But of course! No straight man can resist the charm of my lovely Linali!"

Kanda blanched. "I'm not in love with Linali."

Komui sobered and looked pointedly at the long-haired man. "Exactly."

Linali had to call in security to prevent Kanda from decapitating her brother.

-

Allen was dozing in his bed when he heard someone come in.

"mmphlergh?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Articulate as always…"

Licking his lips, Allen tried again. "What are you doing here?"

The black-haired man sat down on the bed and hesitantly touched Allen's head. Allen's eyes looked up at the hand in confusion.

"You seem better." Kanda said as he pulled away his hand from the flushing boy.

"Ah. I had some food." Allen spoke softly, deeply confused by what was going on. He yawned and rubbed his eye. "and some sleep."

Kanda didn't reply, but kept staring at the boy, making him feel quite uncomfortable. His gaze was unwavering and Allen suddenly felt like shrinking into the blankets.

-

In the other room, watching through the hidden camera, Linali and Komui were throwing a fit.

"Brother! This is all your fault! Kanda's scaring the poor kid!"

Komui just shook his head adamantly. "When I told him to stare deeply into his eyes, I didn't mean to that degree!" He groaned watching as Allen hesitantly wave a hand in front of Kanda's face.

-

After several more failed attempts at trying to charm Allen, Kanda finally gave up and yelled at him.

To which, Linali and Komui burst in and dragged the cursing man out.

-

"That little…! I'll get you, moyashi! How dare you call me girly! It's sleek! SLEEK!"

"Kanda!" Linali yelled, whacking his head with a nearby notebook.

Although it didn't hurt at all, Kanda turned toward the girl, a sulky expression on his face.

"Oh, don't be like that. You know just as well as I you completely failed at getting information from him."

Kanda looked away, scowling.

"My dear sister is correct." Komui chimed in. "But fear not! Linali and I have come up with the perfect plan."

Allen sneezed violently a couple rooms down and wondered why.

-

**Author's Notes: **Bah Humbug. I'll continue this..hopefully Dx


End file.
